


Supernatural: It's A Horrible Dream

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dreaming, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you make the wrong decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: It's A Horrible Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wondered if this was going to happen. xoxo

Sam ran through the bunker, large demon knife in hand.  
“Come on, Sam,” a voice rang through the halls from seemingly nowhere. “You can’t run.” Sam didn’t think he could save his brother anymore. He tried. He searched through everything, even tried the demon cure.  
Nothing worked.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled.  
“What, Sam?” Dean’s voice asked. “Can’t find me?” Sam let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
And then he came face to face with Dean. He quickly whipped up the knife to Dean’s throat. He didn’t move.  
“Do it, then,” Dean ordered, eyes turning black. “Kill me.” Sam glanced at Dean’s arm. The mark of Cain was still burned to Dean’s skin, the First Blade still gripped tightly in his hand. Sam looked back to his face.  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said quietly, and pressed the knife further.

-Heat of the moment...-

Sam bolted awake in his bed at Stanford University. Jessica, his girlfriend, was sound asleep next to him.  
“You see,” a voice said in front of Sam, “that’s what’ll happen if you go with Dean.” Sam jumped a little at the sight of the man, then looked back at Jess. “Oh, don’t worry, she won’t wake up yet,” the man assured. Sam looked at him again, noticing the cell phone that blared “Heat of the Moment.”  
“Do I... know you?” he asked, as if something in his brain clicked. The man shut off the music and moved so he was standing properly.  
“The name’s Gabriel,” he stated. “I’m an archangel.”  
“An archangel.” Sam seemed unimpressed.  
“Yeah. But, well, that’s not important. What is important is that when Dean came for that case, he asked you to help find your father, right?”  
“So?”  
“So, that dream you just had, with all of that running and killing and saving, is what’ll happen if you go with Dean.”  
“I wasn’t even planning on going with Dean.”  
“Doesn’t matter. Something will happen, and you’ll want revenge just like him.”  
“You’re saying that if I try to find my father with my brother, my only family, then all of that’ll happen?”  
“Exactly.” Sam sighed, angrily, and looked down a little.  
“Get out,” he ordered. “Don’t come back.” The archangel shrugged.  
“Well, if that’s what you want,” Gabriel said. He went towards the door to leave, but not before turning and saying, “Oh, and you won’t remember anything.” A snap of the fingers.  
Sam didn’t remember anything. But as he got into the car with Dean as late night after the fire, for some reason, he felt as if he’d seen this before.  
He was sure it was nothing.  
“Let’s go,” Dean said, determined face and serious tone surrounding his mood as he started the Impala.

-Carry on, my wayward son-  
-There’ll be peace when you are done-  
-Lay your weary head to rest-  
-Don’t you cry no more-

Sam shut off the tape player.  
“I hate that song,” he said, and switched to a different tape instead.  
And they drove down the road.


End file.
